


House

by Dividedpoet



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedpoet/pseuds/Dividedpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a place where I don't feel alone, this is a place where I feel at home..."</p>
<p>My Chem gets a house to record in. Things go a little south when Frank and Mikey begin discussing living arrangements. Don't worry, Bob will fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt table I posted to a My Chem slash journals a couple of years back. The journal has since been deleted and purged, or I'd link it.
> 
> The prompt was House and this one was requested by [raffie79](http://raffie79.livejournal.com/).
> 
> This was beta'd by the fantastic [smallearthcat](http://smallearthcat.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Also, this was written yeeeeeeeeeeears ago.
> 
> The last two lines of dialogue belong to The Cinematic Orchestra. Also, there is a joke-kinda-thing in here that I shamelessly lifted from, "When We Meet Again" by [chemical_stripe](http://chemical-stripe.livejournal.com/). It's an amazing Mikey/Ray fic that should be check out by all. :)

“It’s all kinds of perfect,” Mikey said with a smile, slowly coming to a stop in the middle of the attic of the old house the band had just purchased. Frank’s high-pitched giggle echoed around the room as he came up behind Mikey, wrapping his arms around his waist and standing on his toes to put his head on Mikey’s shoulder.

“You planning to sleep in here, Mikes?” Frank asked. “Alone.” A low whisper in Mikey’s ear that sent shivers up his spine.

Mikey twisted around in Frank’s grip and put their foreheads together. “I wouldn’t mind some company.”

Frank pressed his lips to Mikey’s, heat already pooling in his lower half. “I’d be more than happy to fill that position for the duration of our stay here,” he said, his lips curving into a smile that Mikey could feel.

Mikey lightly pushed away from Frank. “We can’t live in the same room, Frankie, you know that.”

Frank shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. “We could just tell them, that would solve a-“

“We can’t just tell them, it’s not that easy.”

Frank narrowed his eyes. “It actually is that easy. Jesus Christ, Mikey, you really think they’re gonna care?”

Mikey shrugged, and Frank’s face began to flush with anger. They’d had this conversation one too many times, over one too many months. “Mikey, your brother goes on stage with the word ‘faggot’ written across his neck. I don’t think, ‘Gee, I fuck guys,’ is gonna bug him too much.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “It’s not that I’m worri-“

“Then what is it?” Frank snapped.

“I-I…I’m just scared.”

The look on Mikey’s face would have broken Frank’s heart…if he hadn’t been staring at that look for the last 8 months. Frank started backing away from Mikey, shaking his head again.

“I can’t do this anymore, Mikes. I can’t keep stopping myself from touching you when it should be perfectly fine…I-I can’t. We’ve been together for two years; I shouldn’t have to hide how I feel for you from the band. Not them. Maybe everyone else, but we shouldn’t have to hide from the guys.”

Mikey’s heart seemed to stop and then drop out of his chest. “We’re breaking up.” It came out as more of a statement than a question.

As soon as the words left Mikey’s mouth, the door to the attic flew open, not even giving Mikey a chance to read the reaction on Frank’s face.

Bob had a huge smile on. “Did you guys see the basement? It’s a recording studio, and completely soundproof.” He grabbed Frank’s arms and pulled him out the door. “You have to check this shit out.” Frank didn’t protest, and Mikey found himself up against a wall, sliding to the floor as the door closed behind his…bandmates.

 

Frank felt a similar crush as he and Bob reached the stairs. He had to stop moving, and Bob gave him a worried look as he clutched his chest.

Frank grabbed Bob’s arm. “I-I can’t breathe,” he rasped out.

Bob’s eyes grew wide as Frank’s legs seemed to give out under him. Bob was always worrying about Frank. He was very energetic, injuring himself constantly. But through all the pain the smaller man had caused himself, Bob had _never_ seen that look on his face. 

“Frank?” he asked as he held Frank up. 

“He doesn’t…he’d rather…” A tear dropped out of the corner of Frank’s eye, and Bob became very scared. 

“Frankie!” Bob shook him a little bit. 

The jolt startled Frank, who suddenly looked at Bob as if he hadn’t known he was there.

“He’d rather break my heart then tell you guys the truth,” Frank said, his voice giving away his still fairly dazed state.

Bob’s jaw set. He’d known something was going on between Mikey and Frank for awhile. He hadn’t known _what_ exactly, but he’d known it was _something_. The urge to protect Frank came upon him again. He saw red for a moment, before pushing it back and forming a shaky plan in his head. 

He started moving toward the stairs again, causing Frank to have to move his feet. “Come on, Frankie. Let’s get you in your new bed for a bit. There’s something I have to do.”

Frank just nodded, his eyes now glazed over.

 

Frank seemed to pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow, as if his brain was trying to claw him out of consciousness to avoid the pain spreading from his chest.

Bob let out a sigh before heading back upstairs with determination. He needed to talk to Mikey. The younger man wasn’t cruel; Bob knew that if nothing else. He wouldn’t just break Frank’s heart and leave him broken.

When Bob opened the door to the attic, he didn’t see Mikey at first. When he finally spotted him, he was surprised by the catatonic look in Mikey’s eyes.

“Couples really do start to look alike after awhile,” Bob said, the room echoing with his strong voice.

Mikey’s head snapped up, obviously startled by Bob’s statement. “W-what?”

“I really hope there’s a good reason why Frankie - ya know, the happy one- looks so broken.”

Mikey’s eyes widened a bit. “Well, um, he, you see…um, we…”

“I know you two are fucking,” Bob interjected suddenly, cutting off Mikey’s nonsensical babble. Mikey’s face crumbled, something Bob _really_ didn’t expect to come out of that statement. “Jesus Mikey, he had to tell some-“

“We aren’t just fucking,” Mikey said, ignoring Bob’s started sentence. “We’ve been together for a little over two years.” 

Bob’s jaw practically dropped. He expected something big - there had to be a reason Frank turned into a mush-shaped-rhythm-guitarist - but that was much bigger than he’d thought.

“He-he said he couldn’t do it anymore, lie to you guys.” Mikey looked Bob right in the eye. “But I’m so scared to tell Gee.”

Bob furrowed his eyebrows. “Mikes, he won’t care that you’re ga-“

“I know that!” Mikey snapped. Bob relaxed and raised one eyebrow. Mikey let out a sigh, giving Bob an apologetic look. “I know he won’t give a flying fuck that I’m gay, I know my brother. But, he might care that I’m fucking the one man he’s been in love with for the past 5 years.”

Bob’s eyes widened as Mikey slid back to his spot on the floor. “Did you tell Frank that?”

Mikey shook his head, looking at his knees. “He doesn’t know.”

Bob threw his hands up in the air. “Wow, I didn’t know this band was full of so many fucking secrets.”

Mikey shrugged, moving his gaze to Bob’s shoes. “I just, I fell for him too, and he felt the same.”

Bob was torn between pity for Mikey, protectiveness for Frank, and sadness for Gerard. He pushed two out of three of those feelings aside. “It’s better that Gerard hear it from you than that he hear it from the street.”

Mikey’s head shot up, his eyes catching Bob’s. “How is that gonna happen?”

Bob set his jaw. “I’ll stand in the street and yell it through his fucking window.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “You can’t-“

“ _You_ can’t do this to them. You’ll tear up your relationship with Gerard if he finds out about this from anyone other than you, and you’ll break Frank’s heart…you already seem to be doing a bang-up job with that last part.”

Mikey quickly pushed himself up and away from the wall. “Where is-“

“ _Gerard_ is probably still downstairs. I think you need to talk to him first. I think it’ll kill Frank if you tell him you’re gonna do this and then back out.”

Mikey just nodded, not even bothering to argue with Bob.

Bob caught Mikey’s arm as he passed. “He’s your brother. Explain it to him, he’ll understand.”

Mikey gave a shaky nod and Bob let go of his arm.

 

When Mikey got downstairs, he immediately found Gerard sitting on a couch in the living room. He was looking into the fireplace, which was roaring to keep the cold out.

“Gee, I need to talk to you,” Mikey said, walking over to his brother.

Gerard’s slowly turned his head, taking in Mikey’s puffy eyes and shaken demeanor. “No you don’t.” He moved his gaze back to the fireplace. Mikey furrowed his eyebrows. Before he could open his mouth, Gerard cut him off. “I heard you two fighting upstairs a little while ago when I went up to tell you about the basement.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “Gee, I-“

“I opened the door when Frank was suggesting you live in the same room, and I left when Frank said he shouldn’t have to hide his feelings for you from the rest of us,” Gerard said softly.

Mikey’s gulp was audible. “Um, oh God Gee, I-“

“I knew he was in love with you.” Mikey’s mouth snapped closed at Gerard’s statement. Gerard finally looked back at his brother. “I’ve know that for the last 3 years or so, but I didn’t know you two were together.” Gerard shrugged. “I know he fell for you first, Mikey. And believed me when I say I know how easy it is to fall for that kid.”

Mikey bit his lip. “I tried not to, Gee.”

Gerard gave his younger brother a croaked smile, his voice soft. “I know you did, Mikes.”

Mikey drew in a shaky breath. “I need to go talk to him.”

Gerard nodded as Mikey started to stand up. Before he could get far, Gerard grabbed his pant leg. “If you don’t fix it Mikey, I swear to God-“

“I’ll fix it,” Mikey said, not wanting to hear the end of his brother’s sentence. Gerard nodded and let Mikey go.

 

Frank felt weight cause the bed to dip in front of him before he opened his eyes to see who was there. His body stiffened at Mikey’s presence, and the hurt at Frank’s reaction showed clearly in his eyes.

“I really don’t wanna-“

“I told Gerard.”

Mikey expected to have to explain, to have to beg, to have to prove his love. What he didn’t expect to get was a lap full of Frank and a mouth full of his tongue. The surprise didn’t keep Mikey from reacting to the kiss, though.

Within seconds, the two were lying on the bed, Mikey hovering over Frank as their lips moved against each other.

Within minutes, their clothes were on the floor, Mikey hovering over Frank as they ground their hips together.

Within minutes after that, there were groans of complete pleasure, Mikey hovering over Frank as he moved in and out of him, meeting every thrust.

Frank came first but kept Mikey pulled against him, ignoring the growing sensitivity of his cock. It only took Mikey another handful of thrusts before he was riding out his orgasm.  
As soon as he slid out of Frank, Mikey was pulling the slightly younger and much smaller man to him, heedless of the mess.

“This is a place where I don’t feel alone,” Mikey mumbled against the top of Frank’s head.

Frank smiled against Mikey’s chest. “This is a place where I feel at home.”


End file.
